East High's Goldenboy
by StillThereForMe
Summary: He's Troy Bolton, so why should he care? Dark!Tryan, Dark!Choy, Chyan
1. The Start

This is a fic I've been working on and off the past couple of days (which means the style may be a bit odd from what I usually write). Inispired by a comment by one of my reviewers about Troy being jealous of Chad and Ryan's relationship, and confused about his own sexuality. Also Troy's "Dark/Troubled Hero" looking like pictures in _Rolling Stone_ magazine by Matthew Rolston...(not the cover, but the pictures _in_ the magazine...links to a site with copies of the pictures in my profile which are definately worth seeing)

To put it simply, in most of my fics, I usually give the warning of "Troy Torture". This fic, Troy's in the torturing posistion. Or rather the manipulating one (he's still getting tortured, but more by himself than anyone else). He's taking advantage of his social posistion in the school to get away with doing things he really shouldn't. He's lying, and getting away with it, and becoming more conceited and confident in himself as he does. Basically, he wants to be involved with the boys, and doesn't want to get left out or replaced, but doesn't know how to deal with it.

He's a very powerful teen, who's very confused about himself. "Absolute power corrupts absolutely". And people are letting him get away with it because he's Troy Bolton. And by the time they try to stand up to him, it's too late.

Oh yes, very dark. Very, very dark. No fluff here.

**

* * *

**

**East High's Goldenboy**

**By: **StillThereForMe

* * *

Two light-skinned figures lay tangled, naked, on the blue sheets of Troy Bolton's bed. Troy's door was locked, and his father was out with friends while his mother was still off on her business trip which she wouldn't be back from for two days. Gabriella had relatives over for the entire week. Chad was off on some college interview his mother had forced him to go to. So there was no chance of anyone significant showing up for a surprise visit and discovering East High's Goldenboy, sweaty and nude, lying with another boy in his bed—with the Drama King, _Ryan Evans_, in his bed. 

The two were panting after what was nowhere near their first and definitely not the last of their lusty heated sessions in Troy's room. But aside from their heavy breathing, the boys were otherwise silent. They weren't lovingly holding each other, or even gazing in the other's direction. Because Troy didn't feel that way for Ryan, and Ryan didn't feel that way for Troy. Troy was dating and in love with Gabriella. Ryan was lonely and in love with Troy's best friend Chad.

* * *

"He doesn't love you, you know." 

"I know."

"And he's not gay."

"I know."

"So then why are you still interested in him? Why not go after somebody else?"

"Troy, you can't help who you fall in love with. It just…happens."

"Yeah, I guess you're right…"

* * *

Troy was a nice guy. He was pretty much everyone's best friend, and you could always count and depend on him. The king of East High, the star of the basketball team, a talented singer and actor, the guy everyone looked up to—with the perfect girl, the perfect best friend, and nearly every teacher's favorite student (with the exception, somewhat, of Darbus—though she'd warmed up to him a lot more ever since he won the lead role in Twinkle Town). Troy always tried to do the right thing, he'd never hurt another soul intentionally. This was one of the many reasons why the student body of East High worshipped him. Why almost every female student had or at one time had a massive crush on him (that, and the fact that he was undeniably at least one of the hottest boys to walk the red-and-white halls of the high school). The Wildcat leader practically never turned anyone away; Troy was despite his popularity and fortunate life, a very compassionate person. 

Which is why, when Troy found out about Ryan's unrequited feelings for his best friend, he decided to help the blond boy out.

* * *

_"Oh god…yes…yes…!"_

_It wasn't too long after summer vacation had ended, and everyone was still getting used to new classes and new friendships that had been made over the summer. Troy hadn't been oblivious to the looks Ryan had been giving Chad at Lava Springs, though he distinctly remembered Chad treating Ryan no better than Chad treated him. And although it slightly irked the head __Wildcat__ that he now shared the position of "Chad's Best Friend" with Ryan, he had a strong feeling that role annoyed the blond boy much more. Chad didn't seem to realize it, but with each passing day, Troy was more and __more sure__ that his suspicions were correct. And now, __after __Sharpay__ and by association, Ryan, sat in on one of the basketball practices after school, from what Troy could tell from the court, Ryan's eyes never left the darker boy._

_Troy actually hadn't been disgusted or offended at all by Ryan's crush, since he'd first noticed the way the Drama King acted around his best friend that summer. Instead, Troy had planned what he'd do when he found out for absolute certain of the blond boy's feelings. And after basketball practice that day, when he'd purposefully stayed later in the locker room because he'd just had a _feeling_ that his suspicions would be confirmed then, his plan was put into action._

_Several long minutes after the team had emptied out, the door creaked open and Troy knew who had entered. It didn't take long for the paler boy to assume he was alone, and enter one of the stalls to take care of his 'problem'. Troy quietly walked over to the area, careful to not let his feet be obviously seen or presence noticed, and patiently waited for Ryan to call out the right word._

_"Oh…yes, yes, yes…ugh, Chad! Yes!"_

_That was what Troy had been waiting for. _

_He quickly kicked the bottom of the crappy old stall door to undo the lock and swung it open to reveal a very shocked, pants-down Ryan staring back at him._

_"Hey, Ryan."__ Troy smiled, __bare-__chested__ and eyes on Ryan's right hand wrapped around his private area._

_"Troy…I wasn't, I mean…" Ryan attempted to defend himself, red-faced from embarrassment at being caught and the still unsatisfied lust rushing through him. His blue eyes __were wide in fear and dark from desire interrupted. He continued his protest as Troy slowly stalked over to him. "…what you heard…"_

_But Troy leaned down, eyes closed, and pressed his lips against the leaner boy, silencing and surprising him. Then, Troy moved his head to rub his cheek against the stunned Ryan's gently. _

_"Chad I don't think would be interested…but, I'm more than willing to help you out if you want." The brunet whispered in a low voice in Ryan's ear, before moving back to kiss him a bit harder. "What do you say?" _

_"…help__?…__wha__…!" Ryan started to question before he cut himself off with a groan when Troy's rough fingers swapped Ryan's hands away and wrapped his own around Ryan's member._

* * *

Troy loved how quickly Ryan always surrendered to him. He'd already gotten used to the idea that he was attractive before—if all the Valentine's Day cards he received every year, Sharpay's lingering stares and constant exaggerated flirting, as well as the swooning, giggling cheerleaders had been any indication, Troy had figured he must have really deserved the title "hottie superbomb". Gabriella had even mentioned what a great body he had, in a blushing moment after one of his games. It was a conceited thing to agree to, and he'd never really taken having a good body or good looks as an honest compliment before—more like an embarrassment, and he never knew how to respond to those types of comments. 

But the way Ryan's eyes always glazed over when Troy stripped before him, and blushed and gasped whenever Troy touched him in those sensitive areas that the Goldenboy had long since memorized on the paler boy's body…the way Ryan bucked and panted so much just from being under Troy's much more tanned and muscled body…and the way Ryan would plead and beg for Troy to take him when Troy decided to have fun teasing the blond and purposefully avoiding the places on Ryan's body that were weeping for the most attention…

It made Troy feel powerful, and confident, and he _loved_ feeling like that. And it made him thank basketball and his parents for giving him such an amazing body that made it so easy to get Ryan squirming like that under him.

* * *

"You're still dating Gabriella, right?" 

"Of course."

"Good."

"Why?"

"Because I'm really not that into you."

Troy chuckled. "Hey, that's not what you were saying a couple of minutes ago…you seemed to be enjoying me quite a bit then."

"Well, that's because I was picturing Chad."

"It's not Chad's body that's making you moan like that."

"Unfortunately."

"…he's not into you like that Ryan. He's really happy with Taylor."

"I know he doesn't like me like that…but him and Taylor don't seem that romantically involved…"

"Trust me, he's head over heels for her. I'm sorry, Ryan…but I just don't think this thing with Chad's going to happen."

"I know…"

* * *

Ryan stopped calling Chad's name at orgasm. He started calling Troy's instead. 

Not because he stopped thinking of Chad, or lost his crush, but simply because Troy intentionally made it harder for the blond boy to zone out while they were having sex.

He made Ryan beg. He made Ryan touch _his_ body. So Ryan would physically remember who he was with. And he reminded Ryan again and again that Chad was not interested in him. Which Troy kept saying he was sorry about.

But Troy Bolton never claimed to be honest.

* * *

And that's the end of chapter one. 

Next part enters the Choy. Where Troy decides to insure the two boys don't end up getting together by doing with Chad what he's already doing with Ryan.

I'm not totally sure when I'm going to be updating this. I've got about half of the next chapter written, but then I'm not entirely sure where I'm going to take this story. It'll probably be about 3 chapters in total, and I think I know how I want it to end, but then I may end up changing my mind.

Would love to hear reviews. Slowly becoming more confident with my more explicit slash scenes, but I would love to hear other opinions about it!

Oh yes, on a totally random note--I was listening to "What I've Done" by Linkin Park while writing this.


	2. The Reason

You can thank (or blame) poppyfields13 for this update. Her lovely fic "Nil by Mouth" in which she wrote Troy as an evil sex-obsessed slut inspired this update!

Although this chapter killed me writing it. For the longest time I only had two scenes written out (and that did NOT include the first one...), and have been forcing myself over the past few days to get it out. Now, because I was trying to distract myself from KILLING my suitemate who refuses to stop screaming and banging on our door when it's locked (when me and my roommate were trying to sleep), I got it finished!

So thanks for all the reviews in the last chapter (especially to Abster1 and Jerico Cacaw who helped me make a more intriguing summary!), and I hope this one is enjoyed just as much!

**

* * *

**

**East High's ****Goldenboy**

**By: **StillThereForMe

* * *

Two Wildcats were panting and exhausted, leaning against the red lockers of the East High boy's locker room. One was grinning and seemed satisfied, while the other though not frowning, didn't seem as happy. They had told their basketball coach they were staying after practice to work on some layups and foul shots. It was over an hour after practice now, but the boys hadn't played any basketball. Not once this week that they had stayed after every practice had they played basketball. 

Troy Bolton and Chad Danforth were best friends. Everyone who attended East High knew that. They had been close since forever, so much so that Chad had often compared their friendship to being like brothers. But truthfully Troy had never thought of Chad that way—he felt extremely close to the other boy of course, but he had never honestly pictured Chad as his brother. Chad was always a separate person, but one whom Troy definately wanted involved in his life. He knew the darker boy idolized him, depended on him, always there to back him up. _And there was no way in hell he was going to __risk losing that__ for some__ sudden__ Drama King__ infatuation_

* * *

"So Ryan really has a boyfriend?" 

"Yeah, I'm sorry Chad. I didn't realize you didn't know. Didn't he tell you over the summer?"

"No…he didn't…"

"Well, maybe he didn't tell me either! Maybe I overheard Sharpay mention it or something. I don't know, Sharpay was working me like a dog at that time, maybe I'm remembering wrong."

"It's just…I really thought we got close over the summer. I mean, some of the time when we were talking and stuff…I sort of thought…"

"…that he was flirting with you? Just because he's gay, Chad, and likes you as a person, doesn't mean he was flirting with you."

"Yeah…you're right…I feel so stupid now."

"Hey! You're not stupid…you're a plenty lovable guy, Chad."

"Heh, thanks man. Just wish Ryan thought that too…"

"Hey, Chad…you even sure that you're into guys though?"

"Well…I don't know, I guess. I mean, I'm pretty sure I like Ryan that way at least…"

"Want me to help you decide?"

* * *

Troy justified it in his head by the fact that Chad and Ryan simply just weren't right for each other. They ran in completely different circles. Sure, Troy knew _he_ was the one to blame for letting them get close enough to think they had something in common between them. He had ignored his best friend over the summer and let him get close to Ryan—but that was why _Troy_ had to fix it. Things would be terrible if Chad and Ryan got together. Troy cared about both boys too much to see them get hurt by making a mistake like that. 

Chad had surprised Troy a little when he came out to him—but Troy quickly realized the only reason he hadn't seen the way Chad felt about Ryan before was because he had convinced himself otherwise. Chad had always seemed so happy when Ryan and Sharpay came to watch their practices, and would never get bored of telling Troy how awesome Ryan was at baseball and how Troy just _had_ to see him play one of these days. Despite the feelings both boys seemed to have for each other, Troy knew it wouldn't last. They'd both get hurt, and he was just trying to prevent that. The only thing they had in common was baseball—and a relationship can't be built on _baseball_! Troy had _so _much more in common with either of the boys than they had with each other.

Besides, if by some strange twist of fate the two boys _were_ meant to be together, that meant anything Troy tried to do wouldn't work, right?

* * *

_"You sure about this Troy?"_ _Chad asked hesitantly, out of breath and shirtless as Troy was unbuttoning his own jeans._

_"Of course, nothing wrong with two friends fooling around with each other, right?" Troy grinned, kicked away his jeans, and pulled his best friend closer to him, holding back a laugh at Chad's blushing face. "Plus, I'm sure it will help you decide."_

_"I don't know…Ryan…" Chad started, but couldn't finish as Troy had taken that moment to pull the darker boy's head closer to him and kiss him much more aggressively__, thrusting his tongue into the other's mouth._

_"If you do end up with him, you'd want to know what to do, right?" Troy countered, getting slightly annoyed at the Ryan-talk from his friend, and tugged on the boy's pants._

_"…I wouldn't mind figuring it out with him." Chad started to pull away until Troy suddenly forced him against the wall. _

_"He's not into you like that Chad. I'm sorry, but he's not. He's taken. That means any flirting he did with you was__ just teasing.__ Besides, would you even want to be with a guy who __would do that when he was with someone else?__" __Troy argued with a frown, but in a semi-sympathetic voice._

_Chad's eyes turned downcast at __that statement__, seeming to think over his best friend's words__ carefully. __As the__ darker boy bit his lip in thought, Troy couldn't resist the grin that spread across his face and quickly bent down to nip and lick at Chad's neck. __He conceitedly smiled wider when he heard his best friend let out a low arousing groan at the sensations he was giving him. __Chad was thinking about _him_ now, not Ryan._

_"…what about Gabriella…?" Chad managed to gasp out as Troy shot a hand down his pants and started touching __his best friend __in a way that felt _so_ much __better__ than__ when__ he'd ever touched himself__ before._

_Troy bit his own lip to hold back an aggravated sigh, and used his free hand to force Chad to look him in the eye._

_"This isn't about her, __alright__? This is just you, and me. Okay?" _

_Chad nodded a little more surely and repeated "just you and me."_

_"Exactly…" Troy grinned, and leaned over possessively grabbing his best friend's lips in a very claiming kiss._

* * *

Chad submitted to Troy pretty easily as well. But then, Troy _was _his captain, so taking orders from him wasn't anything new for the darker boy. 

Surprisingly, Chad seemed more nervous about the sex than Ryan did, despite his more outgoing personality. But Troy's somewhat almost conceited confidence about the whole thing seemed to ease his best friend's hesitation, and Chad started to just follow Troy's lead with whatever Troy wanted to do. And once he got Chad going, Troy was pleasantly surprised to find the other boy was a fairly good kisser too (and also several other things that would probably give Coach Bolton a heart attack if he knew what they were doing). While Ryan's kisses were more sensual and slow (and obviously experienced), Chad's were much more needy and energetic, and Troy decided he enjoyed them more.

But he wasn't planning on giving up either of them any time soon.

* * *

"I think I'm going to break up with Taylor." 

"What? Why?"

"Well…you know, I thought maybe if I break up with her…then…"

"Ryan will be interested in you."

"Yeah, pretty much…do you think it might work?"

Troy sighed, slightly aggravated. "Chad…if he was interested in you, do you really think you being with Taylor would stop him?"

"…maybe? I mean, he might not want me to cheat on her, or…"

"Chad. He has a boyfriend…and even if he didn't, you know, I spent practically half the summer with Sharpay. I learned some things about Ryan."

"…like what?"

"Chad…he's stolen plenty of guys from their girlfriends before. If he wanted you, he would've gone after you by now. Even if he thought you were straight. And I mean, Ryan really isn't that nice or great a guy."

"You don't know him."

"Believe me, I know more about him than you think. And Chad, there are plenty of better guys out there who be thrilled to be with you."

"…but I like _him_."

"I know, Chad. I know."

* * *

Chad never had the chance to really picture he was in bed with Ryan most of the time. 

Troy started sleeping with Chad after he'd already started fucking Ryan. And with all the tricks he'd learned from the blond, Troy had more than enough ways to keep Chad in the moment with East High's Goldenboy.

But what Troy hated most of all, was that the things he directly copied from what Ryan did to him, were the things that drove his best friend craziest in bed. Biting his ear, rubbing his thigh, nibbling on his collar bone… And those were the random moments when Chad would whisper out "Ryan…" Like he knew where Troy had learned that from. Like he would be if Chad didn't believe Troy when he told him Ryan had a boyfriend and had just went after the blond anyway and was fucking Ryan at that moment instead of Troy.

Which in that random moment would make Troy feel guilty for just a second, before he'd twist the feeling into anger and pound his best friend harder into the bed or locker or wherever he'd gotten him to agree to do it at that moment until Chad was _shouting_ his best friend's name and forgetting any other.

And then Chad would look up at him, panting, with those worshipping eyes in the afterglow and Troy would completely forget what the hell he ever felt guilty about.

* * *

Yeah...Troy's ending up favoring Chad a bit more than Ryan. But since those two have much more of a history than Troy and Ryan do, I figure that's what his mindset would be. But Troy's feelings for the blond boy may be a bit deeper than he realizes at this moment. 

Gabriella's also probably going to be making an appearance in the next few chapters too. ;) God I love angst way too much...

So thanks for reading, and please review!

(Oh yes, as always any mistakes you find feel free to point out! I will fix them if you mention them)


	3. The Boy

I know! I'm shocked too!!

XD I am so so sorry it's taken me so much time to write this! But seriously, I have never spent so long working on one single chapter of a story! It's been over the course of MONTHS I've been working on this (so i apologize if it seems choppy--I don't think it is, but if you do, that's probably the reason)! But thank god it's finally done.

I had trouble for some time deciding which relationship this chapter would focus on, since the previous two had been Troy-Ryan, then Troy-Chad. I wasn't sure whether to follow that pattern or make this maybe on Troy and Gabriella's relationship, but eventually decided on the former. Hope that was the right decision.

I apologize in advance--I tried to keep this just as short as the previous two chapters, but several major things happen here so it just wasn't possible to keep it as concise. I tried, and cut several non-important paragraphs, but it still ended up fairly long (at least compared to the other two).

* * *

**East High's Goldenboy**

**By**: StillThereForMe

* * *

A familiar ring tone repeated itself again and again, echoing throughout the otherwise silent grand room. As the rhythmic notes played, the black phone was vibrating against the antique wooden dresser next to the large bed where the boys were lying. Neither boy moved as they both listened to the happy-sounding song play; the brown haired owner of the phone staring at it while the blond was faced in the opposite direction.

Troy knew who was calling him. The person whom he had previously made plans to spend the evening with and never officially cancelled them. Troy's suspicions were confirmed when he picked up the cell phone and saw his girlfriend's picture smiling back at him. He felt something strange—not guilt exactly, but something else—as he pressed ignore and turned off his phone to prevent any further ringing.

Troy glanced over at Ryan (still nude beneath those sheets), who was now looking back at Troy with a questioning look on his face. Then out of nowhere, the Wildcat Playmaker felt a rush of adrenaline, suddenly _needing_ to do something for _some_ reason he couldn't quite figure out. And before Ryan could blink Troy was on top of him, fiercely rubbing him with his basketball-calloused hands and thrusting his tongue into Ryan's mouth. The blond was shocked still for a second, then tried to push the jock off of him at first, but Troy just grabbed the pale, small wrists and held them down, and kept kissing and rubbing against the theatre boy without pause or another thought as to why he was doing it.

Once Troy felt the Drama King surrender and respond to his actions, the strange feeling and sudden need that he'd felt numbed a bit, but Troy continued what he was doing until they were both finished again.

* * *

"Did you hear Troy? Chad broke up with Taylor the other day."

"Oh…that. Yeah, I knew about it. But it's not what you're thinking Ryan."

"What do you mean?"

"He didn't break up with her. She broke up with him. Something about him being too immature or always goofing off or something like that."

"Oh…he doesn't seem too upset about it though."

"That's because you don't know Chad like I do. He never shows it when he's really hurt because he doesn't like people pitying him. It's not because he's questioning his sexuality or anything, he still doesn't swing that way."

"I never said he did."

"But you're still hoping it."

"Am I not allowed to?"

"You shouldn't. Because it's not going to happen."

"I know that Troy. You don't have to keep saying it."

"And you don't have to keep hoping Chad's suddenly going to be interested in guys."

"…that's a really lame comeback."

"Well, conversation isn't the reason you hang out with me anyway."

"And what's Gabriella's excuse?"

* * *

In the back of his mind, Troy did feel bad for Gabriella. He knew he wasn't being a very good boyfriend to her lately—and not just for the fact that he was sleeping with two other guys instead of her (he and Gabriella had barely moved past closed-mouth kissing). But he noticed he was spending virtually all of his time and energy keeping Ryan and Chad away from each other (which seemed to become harder and harder to do the more he tried), especially when he'd have to cancel plans with her after a game to make sure Chad didn't go out with the guys and invite Ryan along. Gabriella at those times would just slowly frown with the saddest look in her eyes, then nod with an obviously forced smile and say "maybe next time then?"

Troy did care about Gabriella, an awful lot, but Chad and Ryan were just more important at the moment. They just couldn't be together—they'd both just end up incredibly unhappy. He just didn't know how to explain that to her, and so he didn't. Though, for such a smart girl, Gabriella was pretty ignorant to not suspect him doing something. He remembered watching Ryan and Chad at lunch sitting only a few seats away from each other, and when he eventually noticed Gabriella trying to get his attention, he suddenly got extremely nervous that she knew. But she didn't say a word about it.

Although after a while, when Gabriella still wasn't questioning him and bugging him about missed dates or to make more plans that he'd have to end up cancelling anyway, Troy began to suspect maybe she _did_ know. And maybe she understood? Because she didn't break up with him, and surely if she didn't understand, she would have? That had to be it. And the only reason she still looked at him sadly still was because she missed spending time with her boyfriend while he was trying to help his friend. Once he came to that conclusion about her, Troy refused to let himself believe anything differently.

_

* * *

_

"I think I figured out why you're doing this." Ryan panted out as Troy grinded up against him in the boy's dressing room.

_"What are you talking about?" Troy half-asked him as he sucked on the paler boy's neck, not really interested in talking at all. _

_"Despite what you might think, I'm not an idiot, Troy." The Drama King informed him with a bit of anger in his voice (though unbuttoning Troy's jeans at the same time). "I know you're not just fucking me to 'help' me with my issues with Chad." _

_"Oh, I'm not…?" Troy grunted off-handedly as he pulled off his own pants before turning his attention back to Ryan's neck. "Then why am I?"Troy asked as he began to unbutton the blond's shirt, trying to ignore how uncomfortable he was with the conversation with the feeling of Ryan's warm light skin._

_"I've seen the way you look at him." Ryan stubbornly went on as Troy continued to strip the two of them (though the male Evans twin wasn't objecting too much to that action). "During your basketball practice and in class and the halls and everything…? You want him too, and you're doing me because you can't get him either."_

_"That's ridiculous." Troy snapped and pushed the Drama King more firmly against the wall, angry for some reason he couldn't place. Ryan _was_ wrong, though it didn't justify Troy getting upset about it as he was. Plus, getting angry about it would probably make Ryan more sure he was right…or more suspicious about what he had wrong. All rational reason said Troy __should just stay calm about it, and it's not like Ryan needed to know anyway. But once again Troy couldn't help it, so he just went with it. He had to bite his tongue from shouting out that he could get Chad easily if he wanted to. "That's not the reason I'm doing this at all."_

_"Oh really?" Ryan managed to gasp out sarcastically between Troy's mouth attacking his and their bodies rubbing frantically against each other, making it hard for either of them to focus. Ryan's nails (though they weren't that long) were digging into Troy's upper arms with his tight grip, but the singing athlete didn't care. "So this is all just because we're such good friends and you don't want me to get my feelings hurt?"_

"_Yes!" Troy shot back and then looked Ryan seriously in the eyes, already panting. He paused for a moment, before grinding _hard_ against the blond until Ryan nearly screamed out at the feeling. "Now shut up about it Ryan."_

_Troy then flipped Ryan's body around to emphasize his point. He quickly opened the second drawer in the desk next to them and pulled out the lube and one of the condoms he and Ryan had stashed there weeks ago. He roughly entered Ryan, and the Drama King dropped any more arguments._

* * *

It was harder to keep control of Ryan than it was of Chad. Even when Ryan wasn't saying anything to Troy, the brunet just had to look at those light blue eyes to see that the dancer was wondering and thinking about other things than what he and Troy were doing at that moment; like why Troy was doing what he was, and what the Golden Boy really thought of his best friend. And knowing Ryan was thinking about those questions made Troy wonder about them himself. And thinking about them made his head hurt because the answers weren't coming as easily to him as they had when this had all had started. It also made Troy angry, because he didn't want Ryan thinking about Chad _at all_ when they were together. He just wanted Ryan thinking about _him._

But when Troy finally would get Ryan's mind in the moment with him, it was worth it. Because when Ryan was touching him, and kissing him, and chanting Troy's name, it gave Troy such a rush and pride that nothing else seemed to. The blond was talented, and it just felt _so good_, even just hearing the proud Evans boy moan his name in that talented voice was enough to drive him crazy in a much better and more welcome way. He knew that having sex with Ryan was becoming more than just keeping him away from Chad, but he wasn't quite ready to fully admit that to himself yet, because he didn't know what the sex was to him now. It was much better to just do it and not think too much. Nothing good was coming of thinking lately.

Although in the moments he didn't have control of his mind and he ended up with those thoughts, Troy had figured out that the strange half-angry, half-possessive feelings he got when it came to Ryan _were_ similar to those he felt with Chad. And they were both completely different, and much more powerful than anything he'd ever remotely felt about his relationship with Gabriella.

* * *

"How's Gabriella doing?"

"Do you really care?"

"No."

"Then why did you ask?"

"I figure it's something to talk about that's not Chad."

"Well, she's fine."

"Just fine?"

"Well, what do you want me to say?"

"I don't know…I guess it just you don't seem to be hanging out with her as much lately."

Troy smiled. "You've been watching me at school?"

Ryan rolled his eyes. "I'd have to be asleep and deaf all day to not hear people talking about it. Everyone's worried that East High's Golden Couple has hit rough waters. I was just wondering if there was any truth to that."

"Well we're fine. We don't have to be joined at the hip to still be together you know."

"You used to be."

"What, people can't change?"

"Of course they can. I'm just wondering whether Gabriella likes the change in you or not."

"I haven't changed. There's just more to me than I guess people thought."

"Well, that's definitely true…"

* * *

Ryan was getting harder to control in bed. Until Troy got more dominant with him. And Troy had to admit, he really enjoyed getting that way.

Ryan and Troy didn't have the closeness or deep trust that existed between Troy and Chad, so the feelings and the way they acted with each other in such an intimate activity was obviously very different. There was much less mouth-to-mouth kissing, and not as much eye contact either at first, but when Troy started fearing that Ryan was off imagining Chad, he started to change that. Instead of just rushing through the motions of sex with the special techniques he'd learned from Ryan, he started to slow it down, take his time to just touch and explore Ryan's body, plant kisses in less-than-conventional places, lightly brush those sensitive areas. So Ryan would be in the moment and begging for Troy.

And now when Ryan was still drifting off, Troy became more dominant and in control to get him back. He's hold down Ryan's arms, lower his voice and order Ryan to open his eyes or do other things. Troy was the one in control of all of this anyway, so he might as well act out that role more. The quickness that Ryan would respond to his commands and how fast his attention would be on Troy again when he grabbed him or pushed him down, Ryan's submissiveness was such a stroke to Troy's ego. He'd sometimes have to bite his lips to not groan as if the pleasure he got from that was physical.

Ryan was doing what he said, Ryan was listening to him, Ryan was thinking about him, and anything Troy requested of the blond Ryan would do. Because Troy was the one in charge, Troy decided how things went and what happened. And he didn't have to worry about how anyone else would feel about his decision, because he already knew Ryan's feelings about all of it. It was completely up to Troy, and anything that he chose would feel fantastic.

Troy felt more himself in those moments than anywhere else. The power and attention and pleasure and control he got from that with Ryan was just something he couldn't get from being the lead in a musical or captain of the basketball team or the perfect boyfriend or son or Golden Boy of the whole school. No, at times like that with Ryan he was just Troy Bolton, stripped down to his very core, nothing more and nothing less.

And he fucking loved it and wouldn't give it up for anything.

* * *

That's all for this chapter!

Thoughts? Comments? Predictions? Ideas?

I'd love to hear them all!


End file.
